


The fight

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Virgil winds up in the hospital after having a fight with Roman and self harms
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The fight

Roman sat in the hospital room, holding Virgil’s hand mumbling “Please wake up Virge, I can’t do this without you, please.” A sob escaped his lips gripping Virgil’s hand tighter. The events of last night plagued Roman’s memories, he couldn’t forget it.

It had been a normal night, he and Virgil had been in their room until a fight broke out. Roman had gotten jealous of how much time Virgil had been spending with Logan and Virgil shot back that he only spent time with Logan when Roman was in a local musical. In the end, Roman had stormed out to the backyard and Virgil went into the bathroom.

After about half an hour Roaman had calmed down and walked back to his and Virgil’s room. He knocked on the bathroom door and received no response. He knocked again and asked “Virgil?” Again, no response. He jiggled the doorknob and when he realized it was locked. Roman once again knocked and said, “Virge, if you can hear me, please let me know.” 

Fear was rising in his chest, he was very aware of Virgil’s past with self-harm.

When he was once again met with no response and knocked his shoulder against the door. After a few times, the door busted open. Roman fell to his knees upon seeing Virgil passed out with fresh cuts on his arms. 

Roman grabbed his phones with shaking hands and called 911 while applying pressure to Virgil’s arm. When the 911 operator picked up Roman managed to get out the address and the other required information. 

Then a few hours later Roman was in the hospital hoping Virgil would wake up. The doctor said that while they got to Virgil in time, Virgil had to do it on his own. Roman let go of Virgil’s hand and went out of the room to grab an early breakfast.

After grabbing a coffee, he went back to Virgil’s room and sat in the chair next to him. He chugged the coffee seeing as he hadn’t slept in hours, but still passed out after a few minutes.

Virgil’s eyes opened and closed a few times due to the excessive bright light above him. It took a few seconds for it to set in, that he was in fact in a hospital.

He felt a weight in his hand. 

Slowly he turned his head and saw Roman passed out in the chair. Virgil felt a pang of guilt in his chest, the events fo last night flashing in his head. He threw his head back on the pillow feeling tears prick his eyes. 

He felt Roman’s hand move slightly and tried to sit up only to hear Roman mumble “Don’t strain yourself, doctors orders.” Virgil whispered “Ok.” and gripped Roman’s hand tighter.

Roman said, “It’s okay storm cloud, I’m here.” Virgil only whispered “I’m sorry Ro I-I” Roman cut him off with a kiss on the forehead and said, “It’s ok, you were right, I do spend a lot of time doing shows, I just, I feel like Logan could offer you more he’s- I don’t know.” 

Virgil said, “I don’t want him, I want you.” Roman nodded

After a few more hours Virgil was able to go home. When they arrived Virgil saw a pillow fort set up in the living room, Roman led him into it and whispered, “I’ll be right back love.” and kissed Virgil’s head. 

After a few minutes, Roman returned and put ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ on about halfway through Virgil mumbled “I’m sorry princey.”Roman sighed and said, “We’ll work through this, if we need professional help we’ll seek it out, for now just sit here with me.” Virgil nodded and cuddled into him and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is really out of character...oops


End file.
